1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a new class of fluorinated organic compounds and methods for their preparation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,357 discloses the perfluoromalonyl fluorides, (CF.sub.3).sub.2 C(COF).sub.2 and CF.sub.3 CF(COF).sub.2, which are useful as water repellants. The copending application of D. C. England, Ser. No. 267,126, filed June 28, 1972 discloses perfluoromethylpropionylketene, CF.sub.3 C(=C=O)COCF.sub.2 CF.sub.3, which is also useful as a waterproofing agent.
C. E. Inman et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,040 teach 5-ethyl-5-fluorobarbituric acid, ##EQU3## and R. deV. Huber et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,201 teach 5-alkyl (or allyl)-5-monofluoroalkylbarbituric acids, ##EQU4##